A Spell In The Night
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Rastor Finnulus had the dream that would cause him to be changed, that would cause the world of the dark wizards and witches to be changed forever. *All OC characters*


**A/N: Well, here I am again in this fandom, this time for an assignment.**

 **Task: Write about a pivotal moment in the history of magic. Be it the discovery of animagus or the invention of an important spell, it has to be life-changing for the witch/wizard who discovers it and/or for those around them.**

 **Prompt: "History is moving pretty quickly these days and the heroes and villains keep on changing parts."**

 **So I decided to write about the invention of all three of the unforgivable curses. (This is gonna be… interesting.) I also would like to mention that there is no specific time period for this, since there will be some wizards/witches that you might recognize but aren't really in this time period… so here we go!**

He stared in concentration at the bug in front of him, determined to get rid of it in whatever way he could. Raster Finnulus was his name, and he was creating a new era of spells, the era of dark spells and dark wizards. He had progressed his way pretty well recently and was determined to get a head start on everything he could, so others wouldn't.

Focusing all of his anger and hatred on the insect in front of him, he lifted his wand, ready to destroy it. The words popped into his head, and he yelled "Avada Kedavera!"

The bug curled up without a sound, dead. Raster stared in amazement, and quickly brought the candle to the spot where it lay. He began to poke it with his wand, and then came to the conclusion that it was dead. The success and shock of it hadn't yet hit him, but as he continued to stare at it, the shock registered in his mind, and he started yelling in glee, leaping around, jumping up and down. He had done it! He, Raster Finnulus, had invented the killing curse! After so long of a time, focusing all he could on his hatred for the other fabulous wizards and witches of the world, he had created a spell! A dark one, for that matter!

Rastor wondered if he could do it all again, and began to try and kill a spider climbing up the dusty wooden wall. He shouted "Avada Kedavera!" again, but alas, nothing happened. The wonder of what had really just occurred was mesmerizing, as he didn't know how to take it. Was it good or bad, that he hadn't managed to kill something the second time? What had prompted him to do it the first time?

He fingered the wand nervously. Was it a trick on his mind?

His eyes opened all of a sudden, and the realization that he had been asleep caused him to angrily throw down his wand that he had ended up holding during the night, and stared at the window outside where the rain was pouring down. It was 12 a.m. in the morning, and he was awake.

The light of the candle next to him was extremely bright in his old, tired eyes. He struggled to sit up and once he did, he became angry again and stood up, ready to get his anger out on something. Whatever that dream had meant, it wasn't giving him any hope whatsoever. He almost, at one point, had thought it was a sign to him, or the future, or something saying that he could do that.

What had the words been? Rastor scratched the gray and white hair on top of his head in puzzlement, wondering what would happen if he couldn't get them. Would he forget? No, no he mustn't forget them, or everything he had ever worked for was lost, lost and gone. Sudden footsteps on the stairs alarmed and alerted him, as did the sudden knock at the door.

"Come in." he croaked.

In came a dark man with a hood and cape on, and he came to stand in front of Rastor.

"What do you want, Zacherix?" asked Rastor, glaring at him.

"I was coming to check on your… progress."

"I am not your servant."

"I need to know how you are doing with your experiments." said Zacherix, with his young, inexperienced, voice.

"You are not someone I answer to, I just informed you of this." Rastor looked up at the younger man.

Zacharix took his hood off to reveal his black hair, brown eyes, and dark skinned face. He was young, a man of mere 16, but he was extremely commanding and was a member of the Black family who lived in London. Since they were in the Albanian countryside, Zacharix was far away from his homeland, as they both were.

"Here's a question: What does an old man like you want to do in Albania that he can't do anywhere else?"

"And what does a Black demand of my assistance or want of me at all?"

"I want whatever I can get from you. I heard you were trying to create another unforgivable curse."

"Why would I tell you of that?"

"There is much to tell, judging by your face." Zacharix smirked.

Rastor swore under his breath and stood up, moving to a corner of the room. He had just remembered the words, "Avada Kedavera" and he wanted to keep them to himself. He turned to face the boy.

"History is moving pretty quickly these days and the heroes and villains keep on changing parts." he said, glaring at Zacharix. "You should know that, boy. You should realize I can't trust you nor anyone else who comes here and I can't understand how you don't get it."

The boy stiffened, giving Rastor time to continue thinking about his spell. He wondered what prompted it, the spell, yet again. It was then that he saw the spider on his wall, and aiming his wand, he turned to look at Zacharix yet again.

"I am about to try out this new spell. If you are not silent and don't shut up, I will use it on you." he growled.

Then, he returned to the spider and focused his anger at it, and stared, feeling all of his hatred pouring out on it. He hated it, he hated the world. His anger at the fact that wizards wanted to destroy all of his masterpieces. Very quietly, he whispered "Avada Kedavera" his anger pouring out on it, and the spider curled up and died. He stared for a moment, as well as feeling Zacharix's eyes on him as well, obviously surprised and amazed. Then, Rastor stood up and started leaping around in joy.

"It's done! I've done it! The final Unforgivable curse has been created! It works!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard because if someone who he didn't want came up to check on him, he could kill them in an instant.

"What?" asked Zacharix, sounding incredulous.

"I have finished! All my years of hard work have come to the correct and perfect ending!"

"But what happened? Did that spider just die?"

"Oh, yes, my boy, yes it did! Just like in the dream! I have killed it without leaving a trace! This is the greatest day for dark wizards and witches since the latest one was created, but this, this is the final epitome of it all! The last part to making us nearly invincible!" he said, pulling his hair in amazement and excitement, so shocked he could hardly stand up anymore.

"You mean… it is done? The Killing Curse has been created?" asked Zacharix.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"We … I mean, you, have made history!"

"Yes, yes I have! I am the wizard who will be given credit for this!" Rastor exclaimed.

Rastor did it to a fly, then turned to Zacharix, his eyes wide again.

"I know what to do now, the world shall bow down to me with this spell because I can kill them any time! I have been given so much power! We will put this into the world soon! It is going to be amazing! I have done it! I have created the final curse! From this day forward, it shall be known as Avada Kedavera!"

 **A/N: And there we go! I hope you enjoyed it, it was different from most stories and I got the idea kinda out of the blue, so that's what happened with it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and even though it was a one-shot, I do appreciate reviews!**


End file.
